A traditional search-based content providing system provides a search result including various types of content items in response to a user's search keyword(s). The user's history of search keywords and interactions to past search results are used to narrow and refine the search results for providing more accurate search results. A search also provides customized results for the user based on the user's history of search.
A user of a content subscription service provider typically searches media content that is grouped by pre-determined categories, such as by media genre. Examples of media genre include “Action & Adventure,” “Children & Family,” “Comedy,” “Documentary,” “Foreign,” “Drama,” “Music & Musicals,” “Horror,” and “Sports & Fitness.” Depending on the user's preferences and content consumption habits, content items of a certain category may be frequently consumed, however, other content items of other categories may not be consumed at all. The content subscription service provider may provide suggestions for content items based on the user's content consumption patterns.
However, traditional content subscription services provide access to large volumes of content items that are not conducive to discovery. These traditional content subscription services provide user interfaces that make it difficult for a user to discover content items or associated content items that are rewarding to the user. Furthermore, a user's content consumption habits may lead to a habituation or addiction to specific topics, subjects, or types of content items.